


Undertale Stories I'm working on and will work on in the future.

by Monster_Slippers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monster_Slippers/pseuds/Monster_Slippers
Summary: (Will update when needed)Putting plot ideas here - and things I want to write. If ya see these, give me your opinion on which sounds best lol. (If you yourself like one of the ideas and want to write something similar - you can just put in this work as a link. The whole inspired thing lol.





	Undertale Stories I'm working on and will work on in the future.

Heya wassup. Below this is my story ideas for this fandom currently - give me your opinion on em if ya want. (Note - Titles MAY be changed)

\-----

1.) Dumb & Dumber

(Basically a crackfic. It's gonna be dumb and crazy. Where undertake characters end up in our world randomly and don't know they're game peeps.)

2.) Once upon an anomaly

(My edgy fic - Set in Underfell. Amnesia involved follows reader AND frisk. There WILL most likely be character deaths.)

3.) Your best friends are monsters?

(My OG fic - ya know...basic reader/cast kinda deal. Mostly romance. Already has a few chapters, just not posted cause I want to revamp them.)

4.) I'm no baby bones

(My SAD fic - Going to be papyrus pov the entire time, well 98% of the time. Where angst ensues and he tries to grow as a person.) <\- 2nd most interested to write

5.) Skeletons & Simps

(My COMEDY fic - Not crackfic, but comedy. Featuring multiples au's living together and making friends...the best they can at least. Also going to involve lots of games - and the group playing Dungeons & Dragons o.o ) <\- On my mind wanting to write RIGHT NOW. First I gotta study the rules of dnd again and of course, study the au versions and see how they would act and what classes they would choose.


End file.
